The invention relates to a robot joint with an electric drive motor. In a known robot joint of this type (DE-Al 33 10 135) the actuating element for the limit switch which is rigidly connected with the one robot part is in form of a pin which extends into a radial bore of the one robot part and acts on two limit switches by means of drag cams and a rocker arm which is guided in a curved piece which is mounted on the other robot part together with the limit switches. This device which is suitable for pivot ranges of more than 360.degree. is very expensive, if the the pivot range is less than 360.degree., and moreover it is not possible to adjust the pivot range to a given position and size.